<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hussy by Elpiniki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109781">The Hussy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elpiniki/pseuds/Elpiniki'>Elpiniki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inspired by Fanart, Library Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poefic, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, filthy poetry, sexual poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elpiniki/pseuds/Elpiniki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds the girl that haunts the corners of his mind and the School's library one evening before their Head student patrol.<br/>Shameless, filthy smut ensues in poetic verse...</p><p>...and the porn police or the pearl clutchers shall have no dominion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hussy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts">elithien</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by and written for the talented and beautiful work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081977">Role Models by elithien.</a></p><p>Elithien keep drawing like this and I will gladly defile poetry for you! &lt;3</p><p>Strength of pauses while reading: change of stanza &gt; period (.)&gt; semi-column (;) &gt; comma (,) &gt; change of verse without a period. </p><p>Draco's POV. A bit meta too ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                   <strong> ~ The Hussy ~ </strong></p><p> </p><p>To the girl that haunts the corners of my mind,</p><p>and the School’s library.</p><p>To the girl that wears her easy smile</p><p>that reduces me to a mere pile,</p><p>that has her injustice low but her skirt too high;</p><p>
  <em>Stop being a hussy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stop smiling, like there is always a sun,</p><p>stop blinking, and having fun.</p><p>Stop biting, your bottom lip,</p><p>stop moving obscenely well your hip.</p><p>But above all;</p><p>
  <em>Stop thinking. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stop thinking, as I have you trapped like so;</p><p>as I want you, to suck and blow.</p><p>As my eyes twinkle in unbridled glee</p><p>and I brush my cock behind your knee.</p><p>
  <em>Keep bending. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Keep bending, as I pull your shirt up high</p><p>and my other, bruises breast and thigh.</p><p>As my clever fingers, touch your slit</p><p>and my thumb delights, on your swollen clit.</p><p>
  <em>Start moving. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Start moving, as I thrust in and out</p><p>as you moan, keen and pout.</p><p>As your hand, grabs my neck</p><p>and my bites have yours bedecked.</p><p>As I come to your beck and call,</p><p>as I become your sweet cunt’s thrall.</p><p>
  <em>We are finished. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Finished for today and now,</p><p>because tomorrow,</p><p>I’ll fuck you again somehow.</p><p>And to the audience that clutch their pearls and reel,</p><p>and feel their voice has some appeal:</p><p>Your pearls honey?</p><p><em>They ain’t even real</em>...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>